Stuck
by OrikamiGirl
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Fading Jasper and fading Jeyna. 2nd person, Jason's POV.
1. First Kiss

I seriously tried to write a whole, nice oneshot. But obviously, one-shots, songfics, and me don't get along well.

So yeah.

This will be another drabble collection thing like Drops of Jupiter, only it's not solely based on Jeyna.

It's Jasper too. -_is shot_-

But it's Jasper that's fading away, with Piper moving on and Jason left in the dust.

All that being said, enjoy!

* * *

Do you **remember** your first _ever_ kiss, Jason?

Of course you don't.  
The Jason you _use__**d**_ to be had it with **another girl** that_ you don't remember_.

You haven't forgotten.  
You just can't **remember** anything more than a_ flash_ of purple and black and gold.  
A slight pressure on your lips, a stunned shock from you, and a wildly fluttering heartbeat.

_Reyna?_

But you'll **_never_**** forget** this night, even after the **memories** come back and you _change._  
_(Because __memories make everyone everyone__, even if __**no one will admit it**__.)_  
You'll never forget** Piper**, with her brown braids and how her smile lights up her face.  
How she _whispered_ in your ear, a soft hushed sound, of how much **she loves you**.

You'll **never forget** your kiss under the moonlight that evening.  
You'll never forget your first kiss with Piper.

But you can't _help_ wondering about** the girl** you left behind.  
The girl** you can't remember**.  
The girl **you can't_ forget_**.

* * *

_"She took my hand in hers and whispered her love for me.  
The lantern died that night but we didn't need to see."  
- Owl City, Sunburn._


	2. Love Hurts

Piper was _frowning_ as she got of the Argo II _with _**you**, wasn't she?  
**Holding your hand** nervously.

You saw **the girl **then, it _had_ to be her, the one her **Jason** love**s**, the one **you** love**d**.  
**Black** braid, indifferent frown, **purple** toga, and **gold **armor.

_Reyna?_

Her face was _passive_, like the calm hiding a **_storm_**.  
Stoic, with **no emotion involved**.  
No emotion that you can see.

_'I missed you.'  
_  
The girl takes a step **forward** and the crowd simultaneously steps_ back _and **they're watching** the _both of you_._  
_Her arms** gesture** _as if_ she's going to **hug you**,** embrace you**, make sure **you're real**, _**alive and breathing.**_  
**But then** she sees the hand wrapped ever so tightly _around yours_.  
Its knuckles are white and Piper's** challenging** her_, _staring at her._  
_

_'You forgot **us**.'  
_

**And so** she turns her head._  
_Her eyes look _glassy_ as she stares you full in the face.  
_**Gleaming**_ with** something you can't see**; broken.**  
****  
**_'Why?'_

It's an **unspoken** question, one that **_you don't know what to reply_** with.  
Her brown eyes are **searching **your blue ones **for** **an answer.**

_'I love you.'_

You feel **guilt**, a _slowly_ **simmering** pain in your gut.  
She smiles at you, a_ sad_ smile.  
The girl_ somehow_ keeps her head** held high** and her posture **straight** as she_ finally_ takes a step back.  
_  
'And she does too.'  
_

"Welcome back to Camp Jupiter, Jason Grace."

_'Is** love **supposed to hurt this much?'_

And those are the_ first_ words **you** **hear** come **out of her mouth**.

**Reyna's **mouth.

* * *

_"We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach and I vowed that I'd live and I'd learn."  
-Owl City, Sunburn.  
_


	3. Opposites

Hey guys! I've decided to change the title because I want to be able to branch out more, than just restricting these to Sunburn's lyrics. I'll still base them off of songs or quotes, but it won't be all about Sunburn anymore.

* * *

You're just so** confused**.  
Because _you can't decide_.

They're like fire **and** _ice_, your **past** and your **present.**  
Wasn't** the world**_ supposed to_ **_blow up_** when they met?  
_(Your world did.)_

Piper's _glaring_,** holding on**to** you**r hand **like a lifeline**.  
_(She's jealous, you know.)_  
You **wish you could** say something that would** calm** **her**.  
But** for all you know**, it would be a lie.

**Reyna's pretending not to see**, but_ it doesn't help at all.  
_You know she's **_crying_** inside.  
She's wondering why** she waited so long for you to just come back with someone else.  
**_(She doesn't know why she even cares anymore.)_  
She has **that Ice Queen look** on her face and she's_ facing _you, _judging_ you, **_regretting _**you.

** Piper's** like **fire**, a _beautiful_, **_beautiful_ flame**.  
But** you're the moth** that'll**_ burn_** and shrivel in her _dust_.  
But she's _quick to grow_ into a **blaze **that'll** love you** with all her warmth.  
She's _easy_ to** trust**, _easy_ to care for.  
_(She loves you, she adores you, she loves you.)_  
**Maybe** _that's why **you love her**_.  
Because **she loves you more than life itself**.

**Reyna** is an **Ice Queen**, with the _disposition_ and _reputation_ to match.  
She was **a challenge**, **different** from the girls who threw themselves at you.  
She was **Rey, your best friend**.  
_(But really, she was just trying to keep her heart safe.)_  
Your**_ pick-up_ lines** and playful **flirting **are **slowly _thawing_ **her . . .  
And **soon**, she'll be **exposed** and **_out in the open_** without her icy armor.  
_(The Ice Queen is melting . . . )_  
Maybe **your love isn't one-sided **after all.

So right now,** you're stuck** in the middle, between **your** **past** and **your present**.  
Between **fire** and _ice._  
Between _love you know_ and** love you wonder** .  
**Love at first sight** and_ love that took trust_.  
Between Piper and Reyna.

* * *

_"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice."  
-Robert Frost._


End file.
